The Dynasty
by S h i b b i e
Summary: [AU] Rookie cop Naruto goes undercover into the dangerous world of Organised Crime in an attempt to get closer to the most powerful and dangerous Crime Family Konoha has ever known. ShikaIno SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen UPDATED CHAPTER 8
1. Chapter One

**Title:** _The Dynasty_**  
Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Naruto  
_**Summary: **_AU Rookie cop Naruto goes undercover in the dangerous world of Organised Crime in an attempt to get closer to the most powerful and dangerous Crime Family Konoha has ever acknowledged; known simply as - The Dynasty._**  
Pairings:** _Various_**  
Reviews:** _Always appreciated!_**  
A/N:** _This is completely AU and is based in modern day Konoha if that makes any sense. It hasn't been beta-ed and I have little knowledge in both the police department and criminal organisations so chances are I've made most of the details up, sorry. _

"Have you ever heard of The Dynasty?"

Uzumaki Naruto looked up at his Captain who had apparently appeared out of nowhere. "Uh… yeah" he said.

"Good, good" she nodded, before tucking back blond strands of hair that had come loose from her bun. "Come with me"

"But I just got back from my holiday, I have a lot of paperwork to catch up with and…" Naruto began to protest.

Without hesitation the Captain scooped up the bundle and dumped it onto the desk next to Naruto's. The whole station knew she had a soft spot for the young, blonde haired, blued eyed officer, whose looks were not that different from hers. He was like the little brother she never wanted. "There we go. Now to my office"

Naruto offered an apologetic grin to the officer, who grimaced at the added workload, before following Tsunade into her office. "So what was so important?"

"What do you know about The Dynasty, Naruto?" She asked, sitting down.

The younger officer shrugged, "about as much as the next person really. They're a long, upstanding crime family that nobody is dumb enough to mess with." He sat down too.

"Is that it?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much"

"I've been waiting for your return" she said. "Because I knew you would be perfect for this assignment."

"Ok…" Naruto said slowly.

"Do you have any idea who this is?" She slid over an opened, white manila folder.

Naruto stared blankly at the photograph pinned to the first page. "No"

"That's Hyuuga Hiashi as in the Hyuuga Hiashi, head of _The Dynasty_ Hyuuga Hiashi." Tsunade paused and when Naruto didn't comment she continued. "About 2 months ago, the entire top branch including Hiashi and his 16 year old daughter Hanabi, were assassinated. Did you hear about that?"

Naruto shrugged indifferently growing up here, there was only one thing every kid was taught 'you don't bother The Dynasty and they don't bother you.' It was a golden rule that even, to a point, the police followed. "Yeah so the next in line will just take over."

"Exactly! The successor would have been his remaining living daughter Hyuuga Hinata. However it seems Hinata is not worthy of being a crime lord and was looked over in favour of her cousin, Hyuuga Neji. This is our problem."

"Neji?"

Tsunade nodded. "He's only 23 but unlike his uncle, Neji has the reputation of a cold, vindictive bastard. The agreement we had with Hizashi we fear means nothing to him."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Naruto instantly regretted asking the question when he saw the glint in his Captain's eyes.

"I'm not putting any pressure on you but if you _do_ accept this assignment you will immediately be promoted to Corporal and if you succeed who knows, you might make Sergeant." She smiled.

"What assignment?"

"Have you not been paying attention?"

"I have!" he insisted quickly running the conversation over in his head, in case he had somehow missed the mention of an assignment.

"So are you in or not?"

"What? I don't eve-"

"Great!" She stood up, "Let's go."

Reluctantly the younger officer stood before he was grabbed by the arm and dragged towards an adjoining room. "Wait, I never said I'd do whatever it is you wanted me to do." He protested and pulled his arm from her grasp.

Someone cleared their throat, and only then did Naruto realise that the room contained a group of officers seated around a table. He sighed, "Fine" before taking the last available seat which was conveniently closest to the front.

Tsunade looked quite pleased with herself as she strolled up to the waiting computer and projector. "Now this is a very important project and all present are sworn to secrecy," Naruto was about to point out that he hadn't sworn to anything when she added, "otherwise Naruto's cover may be blown and as a result he may die a horribly painful death."

So instead, Naruto said "what?" Apparently the only one outraged with the idea that he may die a horribly painful death.

"Well this _is_ The Dynasty we're talking about…"

"Wait stop! Rewind, let's start from the beginning. Like who, what, where, why and how?"

"Fine," Tsunade rolled her eyes before typing a few things into her computer and turning the projector on.

"This" she began, a strangely angled photograph of three men appeared on the white wall, "is the new 'Top Branch', the next generation of young criminals. The one in the middle is Hyuuga Neji, nephew to Hiashi and son to Hizashi." Naruto looked at the face of a man no older then he was. "We all know who he is and where he stands."

Tsunade clicked and the projector zoomed in on the figure to the right of Neji, talking on a cell phone. "This is Nara Shikamaru he deals with the official procedures etcetera and is Neji's formal advisor. His father was one of Hiashi's top assassins. Unfortunately he and his wife were both shot dead execution style back in 1982. She was 7 months pregnant with Shikamaru. There was an emergency caesarean, doctors said he might suffer permanent brain damage but turns out, the guy is some sort of super genius has an IQ over 200. Been with the Huuga's ever since."

Naruto noted that this Shikamaru didn't particularly look like a genius.

Tsunade clicked twice and the projector focused on the man to Neji's left. "Uchiha Sasuke brother to the infamous Itachi"

There were murmurs of recognition.

"Who?" Naruto said he never liked being left out in the dark.

"Uchiha Itachi, Hiashi's personal bodyguard/assassin was said to be the best in the business. Shot dead in 1996 in an attempted assassination of Hisashi." She paused, "The Uchiha family were in great debt, and hundreds of thousands of dollars was owed to The Dynasty. Naturally fearing for their lives they made a deal and traded in their own sons: Itachi was four and Sasuke only a few months old. They were trained to be assassins; it's all they've ever known."

"It's these two you should be wary off, Naruto"

Naruto did not feel particularly threatened by the men in the photo but then he knew better then most, people should not be judged by their appearances.

With a final click the photo changed to that of a young girl with her head slightly bowed hugging a few books to her chest. "Now Naruto, this is your way in." Confused, Naruto looked at the projection then to Tsunade and then back to the photograph. "Hyuuga Hinata."

The roads were blocked off and the gathering grey clouds were an indication of impending rain. A legion of men dressed completely in black surrounded two black limousines that followed behind five hearses. The vehicles moved at a slow walking pace, the first taken by beautifully dressed young women whispering quietly amongst themselves. The second was occupied by quiet brooding men; the silence perfected by years of being in each other's company.

The car pulled to a final stop and Shikamaru stepped out, re-adjusting his black knee-length coat. His eyes scanned the skies as if he was looking for something hidden amongst the clouds. He looked away and shook his head, whatever it was, he couldn't see it.

Beside him, the Uchiha suddenly tensed and snapped his head to the right. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed his hand already clasped around a silencer he kept strapped to his left hip, hesitating only when he felt Shikamaru nudge him.

"Same thing as you" The tattooed face man answered, daring to walking closer "to pay our respects."

"You and your people are not welcome here, Kankurou" Sasuke replied sharply.

Despite what all the Hollywood gangster movies showed, there was no honour among criminals, not outside your own.

For a moment the mass men that stood behind both opposing adversaries tensed, waiting for any sort of sign that would mean a violent confrontation.

"Sasuke" Neji suddenly cut in resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let them come, let them share our grief."

Kankurou bowed his head stiffly, "Hyuuga Neji, my brother sends his deepest regrets in hearing the tragic news of your uncle and cousin"

"He couldn't make it?" Neji asked.

"There were some...complications."

Neji nodded. He knew why they were here. They wanted to make sure Hiashi was dead and they wanted to see what the new guy was like. "Shall we?"

They bowed politely to one another before Kankuro and his men were escorted away leaving only the three men behind.

Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes at the retreating backs, his hand never having left the handle of his weapon.

Neji closed his eyes and tilted his head up, towards the darkening sky.

Beside him Shikamaru pulled up his coat's collar. "A storm's coming," he mumbled, more to himself then to his companion.

Opening his eyes Neji replied, "I know."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The Hyuuga manor was in an unusually sombre mood. Neji had long retired into his own chambers, leaving behind his two most trusted companions in the lavish living room. Both men were still dressed in the suits; one idly smoking a cigarette while the other efficiently cleaned his gun.

The smoker's long brown hair was pulled back in a single plait that fell past his shoulders, the top three buttons of his shirt unfastened while his tie lay rumpled beside him. Stray stands of his locks framed his charming face as he watched under hooded eyes the almost hypnotic swirls his smoke was creating.

His companion, not really a man of suits, had his shirt completely unbuttoned. His smooth flat stomach muscles tensed as he hunched over the side of the table that was not occupied by discarded wine glasses. His long black hair tied in a loose pony tail revealed his handsome face as he fiddled with his weapon.

With his eyes, flecked with red, the darker haired man, without looking at the other man said, "I thought Ino told you to quit."

Shikamaru shrugged as he continually blew smoke ringlets into the air.

"Those are going to kill you or at the very least get you hooked up to some machine." He spun the barrel.

In response, Shikamaru inhaled deeply and blew a puff of smoke in Sasuke's direction, apparently he made his point. He then put out what was left of the butt by dropping it in one of the wine glasses.

"If it isn't this, it would only be something else."

"Like this?" Sasuke suggested, snapping the barrel of his gun back in place before pointing it directly at his friend - all in the blink of an eye. "Feeling lucky?"

Without flinching Shikamaru replied. "I saw you take the bullets out."

He pulled the trigger. Nothing.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in a mocking way before Sasuke unloaded the gun's chamber and revealed four bullets still inside the barrel. "I'd say you were pretty lucky." He smirked and after a short pause Shikamaru laughed.

--------------------

Neji stood shirtless outside on his terrace. His hands rested over the railing while he overlooked the slumbering city of Konoha. He should have felt great sadness in the loss of his uncle and cousin, he should of mourned there deaths like Hinata who had wept openly at the service. But he felt nothing. To feel sadness meant that he would have had to first feel compassion. He had no love for his uncle.

The night wind picked up and the tattoo of an eagle in flight across his back was half hidden by his hair, almost as dark as the night. He vaguely regretted not wearing his robe when his senses picked up an approaching presence.

"Neji..." he felt a warm breath on his cheek as a soft, smooth hand clasped over his. He smiled faintly and turned his head slightly to face his wife. She smiled back, wide and beautiful giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Why are you still awake?" He murmured as Tenten rested her head against his shoulder.

"Why are you?" She replied.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I noticed." Her lips brushed against his jaw. "What weighs so heavily on your mind?" Neji looked at her. "I've known you almost all my life. I know when something is bothering you."

He sighed before directing his gaze to the night sky. "Today my uncle was buried. The days of mourning has ended. Tomorrow our lives are in much danger." He turned around to face her directly. "Are you scared?"

She tilted her chin up and stared him straight in the eye. "No." He believed her.

He brushed the hair from her eyes and cupped her cheek before leaning down and pressing his lips to her ear. "You should be."

--------------------

Naruto blinked steadily up at his ceiling. For hours he had lay in his bed unable to sleep. His mind had yet to digest the information that had been pounded almost ruthlessly into his head this morning.

The Dynasty

As a boy growing up in the town's orphanage Naruto had not known much. He was a troublemaker and was labelled as nothing more and because of this the other children stayed away and he had grown up alone.

He remembered watching from afar, with envious eyes, the glamorised life of a gangster; the money, the women but most important of all - the respect. Nobody dared to defy The Dynasty.

...except The Shukaku.

Naruto remembered the territorial wars vividly. For years the streets of Konoha were plagued with shootouts and fatal clashes. The causalities for both sides were high, the death of innocent civilians even higher. It had started with the assassination of significant figure Hizashi before finally ending with the death of Kazekage, the head of Shukaku.

Beside him, Naruto switched on the desk light. He reached over and picked up the folder he had been studying all day.

It was during these bloody years that Naruto had suffered much disillusionment from the glamorous life of a criminal and had instead become a police officer; he would protect the people who could not protect themselves.

For more then a decade Konoha had lived in relative peace, undisturbed until now...

The threat of another gang war, like a brewing storm cloud, hung heavily over Konoha.

Naruto flipped open the file.

Now they wanted him to go undercover into the world, that at one point, Naruto would have given anything to be a part of.

He flipped inanely through the papers until a photo became unattached and slid to the floor. After he had leaned over to pick up the snapshot, he squinted at the picture of Hinata and wondered bitterly if this was what people called irony.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The room was spacious and lavish to say the least; the velvet curtains were pulled back to let in the still dawning sun.

Hyuuga Neji scowled and leaned back against the smooth leather of his arm chair, staring up at his office ceiling. "So we still know nothing?"

Across from him, separated by his large oak desk Nara Shikamaru shrugged as he flipped the lid of his golden lighter. Neji didn't let him smoke in the office.

From his spot by the window Uchiha Sasuke looked over. "It has to be the Shukaku. They purposely came to the funeral to deride us."

Neji sighed and rested his elbows on the table. "So what do we do now?"

Any reply to the Hyuuga's question was interrupted by a loud ringing from the desktop telephone.

"What?" Neji snapped as answered. "What?" He said again, his tone lower and his eyes narrowed. "He signed the papers he has to sell it to me." He paused. "Well fix it. What do you mean you can't?" His jaw clenched together. "That was his last chance. Fix it." He repeated. "Or I will." Then Neji hung up and curled his fingers together.

"It seems Mr. Watanabe has rejected my offer..." The Hyuuga said slowly as he rested his head on the arch his clasped hands created. "I want that printing business, by any means necessary."

His gaze calmly shifted from Shikamaru to Sasuke and then back again.

"Well since my way didn't work..." Shikamaru began.

"Negotiations are for the weak." Sasuke cut in and smirked when Shikamaru rolled his eyes at him.

"Fine," Shikamaru said as he stood up, because if he didn't have to he'd rather not argue. "We'll do it your way."

"We always end up doing it my way."

"People are too stubborn for their own good nowadays."

Shikamaru was the only one who did not life.

---------------

Naruto blinked sleepily at his reflection and blindly felt for his toothbrush. It had been am uneasy sleep and the knot his stomach tightened at the prospect of his mission officially beginning in a matter of hours.

He slowly began to brush his teeth as he reminded himself of his new identity. His name was Sato Naruto and he was a student at Konoha University. Somehow his Captain managed to pull some strings or called up a friend of a friend who owed her a favour because this institution was reserved for the insanely rich or the incredibly smart. Naruto was neither, but according to Tsunade, Hinata was both.

He sighed as he spat out the foam and rinsed his mouth. He tended to avoid the smart and the rich as he felt they tended to look down on him. He scratched his chest as he wandered towards the kitchen of his one bedroom apartment and decided that beef ramen was just what he needed to calm his nerves.

---------------

A stout, balding man sighed as he braked at the sudden change to red on the traffic lights; he was definitely going to be late for that meeting now. The last thing he wanted was to have Hyuuga Neji control another printing company.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the sleek, black convertible that pulled up beside him.

"Mr. Watanabe?"

The man looked up at the sound of his name. The stranger's face though hidden behind dark shades was vaguely familiar. The diamond stud in his ear glinted in the early morning sun causing Mr. Watanabe to avert his eyes and when he looked back the driver was replaced by another man with dark shades pointing a gun directly at him.

Before Mr. Watanabe could register what was going on he slumped forward onto the dashboard. A thin river of blood trickled from the bullet wound to his head.

Sasuke pulled his arm back as Shikamaru came back into view, positioning his seat back into its upright position.

"It's a shame." The brunette said as he changed the gears. "I liked him."

Beside him Sasuke scoffed before he said. "Green"

Without a second glance the car pulled away while the other vehicles honked angrily at the sudden jam in traffic.

---------------

Naruto stood alone in one of the university's many corridors. He had been wandering around vaguely for the past hour and wasn't sure if he was in the west wing or the east-west wing. He also had not found Hinata.

The blonde then suddenly had the bright idea of walking backwards to retrace his steps in an attempt to get back to his starting point. So caught up in the brilliance of his idea he didn't notice the woman carefully balancing a column of books appear behind him.

He crashed ungracefully into the unsuspecting female causing her to drop her books.

Naruto immediately apologised as he scrambled to retrieve all the fallen books.

"No, no." The woman brushed back her pink hair. "It was my fault I should have watched where I was going."

The blonde looked up and for the first time came face to face with her. She smiled and thanked Naruto as she took the books from his grasp. The blonde didn't move as he stared. The woman stood and brushed herself off before continuing her way down the corridor.

Naruto watched mesmerized by the gentle sway of her hips before thinking that today wasn't so bad after all.

-----------

"Where are we going?" Sasuke finally said as he acknowledged the unfamiliar roads.

"Checking on the wife" Shikamaru replied.

The darker haired man observed the chaos that ensured outside their destination. "You bought her a flower shop?"

"No, I bought her the space. She decided what she wanted to sell..." The brunette replied dryly obviously not impressed.

---

In the midst of the disorder a beautiful blonde with sparkling blue eyes darted back and forth between people delivering an assortment of-

"Flowers?" Said a voice from somewhere behind her.

She twirled around and was greeted by the almost-annoyed look of her beloved husband. "What are you doing up so early?" Ino looked surprised, rarely was he awake at such an hour.

"Awake? I haven't gone to bed yet." He yawned to prove his point. "You didn't notice?"

"Well I went to sleep early and I guess I was so caught up in all of this," she waved her arms around, "that I might not have noticed?" She offered an apologetic smile as he raised an eyebrow at her. "So what are you doing here anyway?" She asked as a delivery man approached with a clipboard. The cluster of diamonds on her left hand glittered as she signed the papers.

"Negotiating" Shikamaru replied as he looked around. "So... flowers?" He repeated, having not received an answer yet.

"Yeah" She smiled looking almost proud before she noticed the sceptical expression on Shikamaru's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He said quickly. "But...flowers?"

"Everybody loves flowers." Ino said daring him to object.

He scratched his head. "But flowers are so...cheap."

"No," she objected, "they can get up to five hundred dollars a bouquet."

Shikamaru just stared back at her.

"Ok so it might never turn into a million dollar empire like all your businesses but it isn't about the money." Her head tilted to the side and her hands were placed firmly on her hips, and that settled it.

Shikamaru nodded, it was too early in the morning to be arguing. "Ok, as long as you like it. That's all that matters."

Apparently the man said the right thing as Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him both hard and soft at the same time, as only a woman in love could "I do. Thank you."

"Just don't come complaining to me when the work gets too hard."

She pouted. "I won't."

---

Shikamaru returned to an impatient Sasuke leaning against the side of the waiting car.

"She said she was bored at home." The brunette defended before the raven haired man could say anything.

"Next time have a baby." Sasuke suggested as they got back into the


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Naruto rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand and wondered how he had gotten himself into this mess. His other hand clutched the note book he had been holding onto for the past hour as he was led, between two bodyguard-like men, through the maze like corridors of the infamous Hyuuga manor.

He had finally stumbled across Hinata during his midday psychology lecture. She had been seated a few rows in front of him. Afterwards he had accidentally bumped into her, struck up a conversation and had asked to borrow her notes because he had forgotten his pen. She had happily handed it over with a shaky hand and a shy smile.

The room they brought him into was littered with gym equipment and though it looked empty a lone figure sat to the side, with a towel draped over his head.

One of the men moved forward and inaudibly whispered into the seated person's ear. After a moment the figure pulled the towel back and stood. Dressed only in grey sweat pants the man moved to the front of the room.

There was something familiar in his lithe frame and the almost effeminate-like features of his face. There was definitely something familiar about that dark stare, Naruto shifted his gaze, and that serpent tattoo.

The detailed black and green scales etched carefully into his left arm as the snake's body twisted its way around the forearm and bicep until it reached the shoulder where it moved across the toned chest where the head lay – right over his heart.

Naruto had seen this man before.

He was reminded of the lessons he had with Tsunade. The hours he sat hunched over his desk studying every little detail of this man and the people he represented.

This was Uchiha Sasuke - Hyuuga Neji's own personal hit man. Naruto had somehow stumbled into one of the top three without really trying. He had hoped to get a look around the place, maybe catch a glimpse of Neji, but to now, be standing face to face with one of them - Naruto didn't know what to do. It was all too soon.

"Trespassing." Sasuke said softly but his words echoed loudly in Naruto's ears.

And despite his lithe frame there was something darkly threatening about this man.

"No," Naruto instantly denied. "I was just trying to return this." Like proof he held out the book which Sasuke looked at but did not take. "She was lending me some of her notes and I- I forgot to return it before and we have this first week quiz coming up-and-I-didn't-want-to-be-left-behind-on-the-first day-but-then-I-thought-she-might-need-it." Naruto took a breath, 'so I thought I could... give it back now."

"Hinata" The Uchiha simply said as he read the name carefully printed on the cover.

"Yes."

Sasuke looked up and called "Taka" and the man on Naruto's right stepped forward. "Return the book to Miss. Hyuuga and escort this man off the premises." He then eyed Naruto and though he said nothing Naruto could feel the threat vibrate in every fibre of his body.

Naruto was then grabbed roughly from behind while the book was snatched from his grasp. It was only when he was ushered out of the Hyuuga manor that Naruto realised how sweaty his palms were and how fast his heart rate was racing.

-------------------

In his study, Neji rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck after the last of the paperwork for Watanabe's Printing Co. was signed.

His fingers drummed steadily on his leather arm rest as he laid his eyes on the photo frames arranged neatly on his desk. A small faded photo of him, as a boy, with his father, a more recent photo of him with Sasuke and Shikamaru at some business function he couldn't remember.

His wife had put them there. She said it gave him something nice to look at.

He had pointed out that Sasuke and Shikamaru did not have nice faces and that he saw them everyday anyway. She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the forehead and wondered out loud, what he would do without them.

Neji smiled at the thought of his wife. He looked at the last frame, a minimised version of his wedding day photo.

She loved him. Despite everything, she still loved him.

She worked as a doctor at Konoha's Hospital which Neji found a painful twist of fate. He destroyed lives and she tried to save them.

She wanted him to go into legitimate business, not that his business were illegal, but when she said legit she meant morally good, and he had promised her he'd try.

He wanted to; he didn't like having his wife's life in constant danger because of him.

But a life like his was a hard life to change.

Neji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Every night ended like this. Torn between what he wanted to do with what he needed to do. He wasn't sure which was which anymore. He didn't think he ever did.

------------------

Sasuke knocked on Hinata's door and after the soft stuttered reply of consent he let himself in. The youngest Hyuuga sat at her desk with her hands folded.

Leaning against the doorframe the Uchiha asked "Did you get your book back?"

"Y-yes, t-thank you S-Sasuke." Her gaze fell short of meeting his eyes.

"Class mate?" He folded his arms.

"S-Sato N-Naruto" She answered and Sasuke noticed she inadvertently smoothed her hand over the cover of the returned book. "H-he is in s-some of my c-classes."

Sasuke nodded like those were the answers he was looking for. "Where's Sakura? She isn't answering her cell."

"S-she wanted to s-stay at the l-library a little l-longer"

"Ok" Sasuke said softly and leaned forward to reach the door knob. "Don't stay up too late."

"Y-yes S-Sasuke." Hinata replied obediently as the soft click signalled he was gone.

After glancing at the door one last time she re-opened the notebook and smiled as she looked at the note that was hidden between the pages.

'Thanks a lot Hinata. I owe you one. Maybe I can shout you ramen one afternoon after class? - Naruto' It was hardly legible and the ink was smudged but she re-read the messy scrawl and smiled.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Sakura laid alone in her king sized bed, staring into the darkness the night always brought. Her eyes soon strayed to the digital clock beside her, 3:09 am. She hesitated before she slid from the silk covers and pulled out the suitcase she kept hidden underneath the bed. She hastily pulled on a jacket and slipped on a pair of old leather boots before moving towards the bedroom doors. As she passed by her dressing table she cast one last look at the wedding photo of her and Sasuke. Even on the happiest day of her life he could not smile. She picked up the frame and slid it into her pocket. She looked at herself in the mirror, the wide eyes stared back, and after a moments hesitation she put the photo back on the table.

Her hand hovered over the brass handle as doubts began to plague her mind. She could not leave Ino behind. She could not walk away from her best friend, who was so oblivious to the world her husband was too, a part of.

Sakura had accidentally stumbled into their lives. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. The memory still haunted her to this day; the blood, the gun and his steady gaze as he reached for her. He said nothing during the drive back and when they reached home Shikamaru was there to greet them.

Shikamaru had sat her down and explained to her why she could not leave, why she could not go to the police and why she could never tell Ino. For every reason Sakura had to support her cause, Shikamaru already had ten to knock them back. He was gifted with words. He asked you for a favour and in the same breath threatened your life. Sakura nodded her agreement to keep her silence and Shikamaru had smiled at her, all bright and fake. The same smiles he used to close multi-million dollar deals and Sakura was half expecting him to whip out a contract for her to sign.

Ino loved Shikamaru, that much Sakura knew. Against her father's wishes she had married him and according to Ino, life could not be any more perfect. Sakura bitterly wandered if Ino would still feel the same if she knew of Shikamaru's many infidelities. If Shikamaru was charismatic during business meetings he was irresistible in social events. After all, that was how he had landed the daughter of a powerful politician to be his wife.

Sakura withdrew her hand from the handle but before she could turn away the door opened and she stood face to face with Sasuke – her husband. He looked at her long and hard before he lowered his gaze to the suitcase she was still holding.

"Where are you going?" He said, leaning against the door frame.

"I-"Sakura began but her courage failed her. "I'm leaving you." She finally whispered after a long, drawn silence.

Sasuke didn't flinch. "You can't leave me." He replied stepping forward and on sheer instinct Sakura stepped back.

He never laid a hand on her but she still feared him. Feared him like no wife should ever fear her husband.

His hand curled over hers on the handle of the suitcase and tugged it from her unresisting grasp. "You can't leave me." He repeated and she shivered as his words washed over her.

Then without another word he stepped into the darkened room and while Sakura spent a moment staring out the doorway she soon turned and followed, closing the door behind her.

----------------

Ino grumbled to herself as she stalked down the hallway in her expensive heels. Owning a business was a lot harder then she had thought. She wandered how someone as lazy as her husband could run million dollar empires.

She opened the door to their bedroom and was slightly amused to see Shikamaru sprawled out on their bed. He lay stomach down with the covers half hanging off his shirtless body and Ino could not resist running her finger nails down the smooth toned back of her husband. He shivered but did nothing more. She brushed back stray locks of his brown hair before retreating to the bathroom for a shower and a change of clothes.

She had not noticed the carelessly strewn clothes until she had tripped over them. She shrieked loudly before it was cut off by a loud 'thud' as she hit the ground. On the bed Shikamaru cracked open and eye and said, "Do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep here."

Suddenly all the great amusement and affection Ino had for Shikamaru vanished as she made a lunge for him. He managed to roll out of the way before flipping her over to land beside him.

"I love you too." He smirked as he used his weight to pin her down.

"You lazy, messy litt-"Ino's torrent of insults was cut off when he kissed her.

She struggled for a few moments but soon succumbed to the embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. It all lasted for a moment before she pushed him a way. Shikamaru grinned as he watched her move to her vanity table.

"I have something to tell you." Ino said as she brushed out her long hair.

Looking at her from the reflection of the mirror he asked, "You're not pregnant are you?" He was suddenly reminded of his conversation with Sasuke not long ago.

She rolled her eyes and put the brush down. "No. But I did make a very important decision, as an owner of a business, today."

"You thought screw the flowers and decided to sell jewellery instead?"

Ino decided to ignore her husband as she began to loosely plait her hair. "I hired someone, all on my own."

Shikamaru folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. "Please don't tell me you hired some random stranger off the streets, Ino."

Ino whirled around, "Of course not!" she protested before pausing briefly. "He's one of Hinata's friends and by the looks of what he was wearing; I'd say he needed a job."

"Hinata's friend?"

"Yeah. Spikey, blonde hair, obnoxiously loud. kinda cute and he seemed able enough to carry around a few boxes in his spare time."

Though externally Shikamaru seemed nonchalant his sceptical mind was already calculating the risks of such a decision as well as questioning the identity of this stranger. "So does _he_ have a name?"

She looked perplexed, "Uh...yes."

When Ino added nothing more, Shikamaru propped himself up on his elbow and stared at her.

"You did get his name right?"

"Yes, of course I did. I'm not some sort of idiot. I just... can't remember it right now."

Shikamaru collapsed back onto the bed and sighed, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"What?" Ino crawled onto the bed and onto her husband. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Shikamaru did not dignify that with an answer.

"Are you afraid this poor, blonde kid is going to whisk me off my feet?"

"No, I'm afraid this kid might turn out to be some psycho with a criminal record, or worse some undercover cop."

Ino rolled her eyes again as she sat back on her husband's stomach and clasped both sides of his head before shaking it gently. "Stop being so paranoid, why would a cop want to investigate us, anyway?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes briefly, he didn't reply.

"And if he was a psycho..." Her voice lowered to a husky whisper. "You'd protect me, wouldn't you?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes to meet her smirking gaze. He ran his hands up the soft, pale skin of her arms and gently tugged off the spaghetti straps of her light green night gown. "Yeah, I'd protect you." He said before pulling her down for another kiss.

Ino suddenly broke away and declared. "Sato Naruto!"

Caught up in the moment Shikamaru felt a ripple of jealousy before Ino added, "The boy's name, it's Naruto."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The early morning light had just begun to filter through the cracks of the drawn curtains but Hinata had already been awake for a while. She scanned her Political Economy essay again as she headed downstairs and towards the dining room. She wasn't surprised to see Shikamaru, awake at this hour, sitting in front of his lap top still dressed in the clothes he was wearing last night.

"Shikamaru?" She whispered, but in the silence of the room her voice was loud and clear.

"Hinata" He said, without taking his eyes off of the screen. "You're awake early." He greeted with a small smile as he gestured for her to come closer.

"Are you busy?" She asked making her way to his side.

He closed the screen before she could see anything. "Not anymore." He put out the cigarette he had lit; he knew Hinata never liked the smoke and he also knew she would never ask him to put it out.

"I'm always awake at this time," Hinata replied softly, "and I have this paper due…"

Shikamaru closed the lap top. "Oh?" He raised an eyebrow when he turned to face her.

"Could you- could you look over it?" She stammered because it had been years since she had last asked him to check her work.

He slid the lap top away and motioned for the paper and with a slightly trembling hand, Hinata gave it to him. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"You've always been so occupied."

"I always have time for family, Hinata." Shikamaru replied.

After a moment of silence Hinata asked. "Would you like me to make some tea?" She felt somewhat useless, just standing there, doing nothing.

"Please," He nodded.

Hinata smiled to herself as she poured the hot water into the cups. She was reminded of her younger years, when she had had a crush on Shikamaru. He was always been kind to her and the hours he spent with her as her stand-in tutor was always a delightful form of silent torment.

For some period Hinata had thought she might have been in love with Shikamaru and had cried for days when he had become engaged to the beautiful Ino Yamanaka but it was from this that she learnt that it was just a childhood crush and it was foolish of her to ever think that it was, or could ever have been, love.

When Hinata returned with the two cups, Shikamaru was stubbing out the cigarette he had re-lit when she had left. "This is very well written Hinata. I don't know why you would think you would need anyone to proof read this."

Hinata felt the flush on her cheeks. "It's always nice to have a second opinion."

"True," Shikamaru looked vaguely pleased with Hinata's answer. "You have a very business-oriented mind."

She felt the flush deepen as she handed him his tea.

He had only managed one sip before his cell phone rang. He looked annoyed as he set the cup down.

"Nara." He answered.

Hinata watched curiously as Shikamaru's expression changed from annoyed to almost uneasy.

"Why are you calling me?" He paused and it was like Hinata wasn't in the room anymore. "What are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed, for a while Shikamaru didn't say anything, he was only listening. When he finally hung up, he stood and put on the jacket that was folded over the back of his chair.

"I have to go." He said and before Hinata could answer Shikamaru had left the room. She noticed that in his haste, he had left behind his beloved lighter.

---

"Well, well. Don't we look sexy in the mornings? I wouldn't know since you never spend the night with me anymore." Temari smirked as Shikamaru sat down opposite her.

"What do you want?"

"You've stopped visiting, so I started to get worried and since I was coming into town anyway, I thought why not drop by and say hello." She purred, lightly running her foot along the inside of Shikamaru's thigh.

Shikamaru shifted before swatting her foot away. "I'm married now."

She snorted, "Like that's ever stopped us before."

The Nara ignored the statement completely. "Why are you here?"

"I'm afraid that's private and confidential, family business," she shrugged, "You know how it is."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he stuck an unlit cigarette into his mouth. He swore under his breath after he patted his pockets and realised his lighter was missing.

His problem was solved when Temari struck a match and lit his cigarette for him. "Don't pretend we don't work together. What does your little virgin bride have that I don't?"

"Don't compare yourself to Ino, Temari."

The blonde scowled, temporarily marring her beautiful face. "Is it because I don't have a powerful daddy? Do you even love her?"

"Don't contact me again."

Temari laughed, "Or what? Are you afraid that your precious wife will find about us?"

"There is no 'us', Temari. But if you come anywhere near myself or my wife-"

"Are you threatening me, Nara?"

"No, I'm warning you."

"Nobody discards me like that." Her eyes narrowed when Shikamaru didn't reply. "You will regret this Shikamaru, you will regret _everything_."

"Now, who is doing the threatening?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." She hissed between clenched teeth. "Remember that." She then rose from her seat, smoothing down the front of her red dress, cast a disdainful look and left.

Shikamaru stayed were he was and sat for a moment in silence, in his hand the cigarette kept burning. He soon stubbed it out and pulled out his cell. He pressed 'redial'.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke slid into the seat that Temari had earlier occupied.

"Let me guess," He said before Shikamaru had a chance to say anything. "There's a problem."

"Yeah, there's a problem." Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his eyes, he had never felt so tired. "This is so troublesome."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he slurped up the last of his noodles, not at all bothered with the mess he made. "Not hungry?"

"Oh, I-" Hinata fidgeted. "Naruto, what would you do if you knew something…" She trailed off.

Naruto's stomach clenched and he inwardly hoped his look of confusion was believable. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes flickered, and she shook her head. Then with an unsteady hand she reached for her chopsticks.

Naruto caught her wrist.

"N-Naruto?" She tried to tug her hand free but his grip was firm.

He had been undercover for two months and he still had no leads, no clue to what was going on. He was still a stranger wandering around on dangerous territory.

Everyday, it felt like he was running out of more and more time. He didn't know what was going to happen let alone when but his gut instincts told him, whatever it was, it would be soon.

The tension on the streets was suffocating, the people were scared and no one stayed out late anymore.

And Tsunade was getting impatient.

"Hinata, if you know something, _anything_, you need to tell me. I can help you."

For a moment Hinata was shocked but her eyes soon narrowed, "How can you help me?"

Naruot hesitated, "Do you trust me?"

Hinata was suddenly reminded of vague conversations she had with Sasuke and Shikamaru. They told him to be wary of any strangers that suddenly appeared in her life.

The instructions were all from Neji, but her cousin never had the time to personally pass on his own messages to her face, no, he was too important for that. Hinata felt a pang of bitterness settle in the bottom of her stomach.

No matter how hard she tried, she could never forget that she was overlooked, _ignored_, in favour of Neji.

Sasuke and Shikamaru looked out for her because she was their obligation, they _had_ to and the females took her under their wing because they were kind. But if there was the luxury of choice nobody would even look at Hinata twice. She was quiet by nature and had the natural ability to blend in with her surroundings, sometimes; people would forget she was there.

Naruto didn't look down on her, through her, or past her. Naruto looked _at_ Hinata, she couldn't remember the last time anyone had done that.

For a moment the two sat in silence.

"Yes" She replied. She took a deep breath and said, "Shikamaru is having an affair."

Naruto wasn't at all surprised. He did, however, feel somewhat disappointed with the information. It wasn't the big break he was hoping for.

"With Temari-"

Naruto stiffened, he was well aware of who Temari was and more importantly who she was associated with - The Shukaku.

"How do you know this?"

Hinata's smiled sadly, "When you're me, people sometimes forget you exist."

Naruto placed his hand over hers'. He genuinely liked this girl and he sincerely hoped she would come out from all of this as a stronger person.

He may have only been handed a small piece to the puzzle but it was something and Naruto was always that guy who saw the glass half _full_.

---------------

Shikamaru could not remember a time in his life when he was ever afraid. He had been annoyed and maybe even worried, but he had never been afraid. So it was a strange feeling, something he could not at first name but it had all come together like pieces of a puzzle; the accelerated heartbeat, the dry throat, the heavy weight at the bottom of his stomach. Nara Shikamaru was afraid.

The crowd of people outside Ino's shop parted like the Red Sea as Shikamaru approached and almost like he was a magnet Ino ran, stumbled, fell against him. Her hands clawing at his chest for leverage, he gripped her arms and pulled her upright. She looked up at him, tears streamed from her puffy eyes, her mouth was open but nothing was coming out.

"Nr. Nara?" Shikamaru looked to the officer that had approached. "Your wife seems to be suffering from shock. I can't blame her really."

"What happened?" He had received a phone call from Ino early in the morning, not too long after she had left for work. She was hysterical on the phone, crying and screaming, begging him to come to her.

The officer did not answer straight away, as if he was weighing his thoughts, choosing his words carefully. "I'm afraid your wife's shop is now a crime scene."

It annoyed Shikamaru when people danced around the answer, it wasted everyone's time. "What happened?" He repeated.

A group of men in forensic jackets left, revealing to Shikamaru what he wanted to know.

The section of roses, the ones Ino had been so proud of, was more specifically the crime scene. A body lay sprawled on top of the flowers like it was a bed. The red dress was sharper then the red of the roses and the blood seeping from her many wounds were almost undetectable against the thin material. Her hair blonde, almost covered her face but from here Shikamaru could see her eyes, opened and blue, staring back at him.

"Mr. Nara, do you recognise this woman?"

Ino screamed and Shikamaru pulled her closer to him, muffling her cries. He couldn't look away.

"Mr. Nara? Sir? Do you recognise the woman? Your wife has indicated that she does not know-"

"No." Shikamaru closed his eyes. "I don't know her."

He could feel the officer looking at him could feel the officer's hesitation. "Okay Mr. Nara. Thank you for your co-operation. You understand that we may have to contact you in the near future."

Shikamaru nodded and when he opened his eyes the officer was gone, swept away by the continuous flow of people coming and going.

"Ino!"

His wife pried herself from him and looked towards the voice she recognised. Sakura soon became visible in the crowd and Ino pulled away.

Shikamaru let her go.

"We've definitely got a problem now."

Shikamaru did not look at the man that appeared beside him.

"Multiple stab wounds, from what I can see, all on the upper torso. Stabbings often indicate that it's personal, could also mean she may have known her killer, might explain how they could have gotten so close with so little defence wounds."

"I don't want to hear it."

Sasuke turned to look at Shikamaru who still refused to meet his gaze. "You may as well hear it from me."

Shikamaru swallowed. "Did you?"

"Did I what?"

Shikamaru finally turned to face his long time companion. "Did you-" he paused, "Did you tell Neji?"

Sasuke met Shikamaru's eyes and for a moment did not answer.

"No"

Nara nodded. "Okay." He looked away. "Okay."

Shikamaru was smart enough to know when he should be afraid.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

The right thing was for him to tell her. She needed to hear it from him, rather then through the media or worse, her father. That would be the right thing to do. But Shikamaru was not a man who had spent his life doing the right thing. The man in the mirror stared back at him with little sympathy.

"Shikamaru?"

Still dressed in her night gown Ino stepped timidly into the bathroom. Shikamaru looked at her through the mirror. He wondered if she could still love him. Would she be strong enough, for the both of them? Standing behind him, she looked like a trampled flower. He couldn't protect her anymore. The real world had seeped in and it was already destroying them from the inside.

"Are you going to work?" Shikamaru was always good at reading between the lines. _Are you leaving me alone?_

"It's important." He said and he turned on the taps, letting the water run though his fingers. Ino heard more then what was said, _more important than you._

Her eyes welled with tears as she tugged at the hem of her gown. "I need you here." _Save me._

"I'll be back soon." _I can't._

Shikamaru left with a chaste kiss on the lips and the promise of dinner. Ino crawled into the bed that always felt too big and curled into a ball. She didn't have the strength to cry anymore, she let the tears trickle down her face.

* * *

"We know who this woman is." Tsunade leaned forward, her hands planted on the table's surface.

"Takashi Temari" Naruto said, staring down at his hands, refusing to meet his captain's gaze.

"Have you ever met her?"

"No"

"Are you lying to me?" She smacked her hand against the table and Naruto flinched. "Are you protecting these people?"

Naruto focused his attention on a noticeable mark on the table, from where he sat it looked like something dark had seeped into the wood, staining the otherwise polished surface.

"Naruto," Her voice softened. "Don't forget who you are, don't forget where your loyalties really lie."

He slowly looked up to meet the gaze of the woman who at one point, was all the family he had ever known.

There was a knock on the door and after Tsunade's instruction an officer walked in, he handed her something in a plastic bag.

"We found this at the scene, Captain." He said and Tsunade placed the bag in front of Naruto.

"It's a lighter." The officer said. "There's an engraving of a deer on the front."

Naruto could only stare at it as it gleamed under the overhead lights. There was a smudge of blood on the corner. His eyelids felt so heavy. He had never felt so tired in his life.

Tsunade picked the bag up and with a weary sigh Naruto said. "He was having an affair with her."

Tsunade stopped. "Who was?"

Naruto bowed his head.

"Naruto?"

With his eyes squeezed shut Naruto said, "Shikamaru."

* * *

The police arrived at midday at Shikamaru's office.

"Excuse me," the young secretary stood. "You can't just barge in here. There is a very important meeting-"

She was silenced by a piece of paper shoved at her face. "This says we can." An officer stated.

The other policemen barged into the boardroom. A dozen men, in expensive suits all turned to see what all the commotion was about except for Shikamaru who sat at the head of the table, his fingertips pressed together, he stared straight ahead.

"What is the meaning of this?" One balding man demanded.

"Nara Shikamaru," Only then did Shikamaru turn to the officers. "You are under arrest for the murder of Takashi Temari."

There was uproar from the other men but if Shikamaru was shocked, he did not show it.

"Could you please stand sir?"

Slowly Shikamaru rose to his feet. For once, his mind was not a whirl of strategies and plans. It was strangely calm and Shikamaru almost took comfort in that. He was handcuffed and led out of the room.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say and do can be used against you in the court of law."

"Call my lawyer." Was all Shikamaru said to his secretary as they passed her.

"What about your wife?" She asked anxiously.

There was a moment of hesitation. "No, just my lawyer." He didn't get a chance to see the small nod as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Naruto knew the men could not see him, Tsunade's office window was a one way looking glass but that did not settle his unease as Neji, Sasuke and a few bodyguards walked by. Sasuke cast a seemingly meaningless look at the mirror and by chance, looked at where Naruto stood. If Sasuke could see him, there eyes would have met. But the dark haired man looked away, having only met the eyes of his reflection. Naruto felt Tsunade's hand on his shoulder but he may as well have been standing alone in the room.

Sasuke stood outside the overnight cell while Neji sat inside with Shikamaru. There was a distance between the two men that shared the bench. Shikamaru had shed his jacket; it now lay forlornly between them like a barrier. His sleeves were rolled up and his collar undone. He had not worn a tie to work today. In his haste to leave Ino he had forgotten.

"I spoketo the lawyers." Neji spoke first. They had been sitting there insilence for almost ten minutes. Neji didn't know what he was waiting for. An explanation? A solution?

"Fantastic" Shikamaru replied like it was an automatic reponse to anything Neji could have said.

Neji continued, ignoring Shikamaru's sarcasm. "It's all circumstantial."

"I know." This time, the tone was more serious and Neji turned to look at him but Shikamaru stared at his hands, not meeting the eyes of his life long friend.

After a pause Neji raised his voice slightly, not quite yelling. "His damn sister." The accusation echoed around the cell.

Shikamaru nodded slowly. "She came to me."

Neji scoffed as he stood. "I'm sure you did nothing to encourage her."

Annoyed Shikamaru snapped back, "What do you want me to say, Neji? That I'm sorry?" He looked up and held out his hands. "What do you want me to do?"

With a sigh Neji replied. "You're supposed to tell me."

The silence stretched between the three men until finally Sasuke looked over his shoulder and said, "So what do we do now?"

The question may have been directed at either of them but after a moment, with his face in his hands, Shikamru replied, "we wait."

Sasuke turned back to the face the wall he had been staring at earlier, "I hate waiting."

* * *

After repeated assurances from their lawyers that Shikamaru would make bail. Neji and Sasuke left their comrade in his lonely cell. Before they could leave the station though, Tsunade greeted them with an insincere smile. "I hope you had a good look around, Neji. You'll be joining your friend very soon."

Neji smiled back, amused. "Don't count on it."

And with a brush of shoulders, the men departed. Tsunade did not cast them a second glance as she headed towards where they had just left.

"He won't go to jail." Shikamaru said as soon as she appeared, like he had been expecting her.

"You don't have to worry." She looked at the man staring at the ground. He was so young. "We're not giving him a choice."

Even from the dimly lit cell, she could see him smirk. Any pang of anything sympathy like dissipated as she felt the familiar tightening of her insides, her rage barely simmering beneath the surface; she despised the self-satisfactory grins of guilty men. He had lost and yet he still had that _smile._ She glared at him but she knew better then that and after Shikamaru chuckled at her, _at her_, she left with her teeth clenched together and her hands scrunched into tight fists. He would not get the better of her and if he did, she would not let him see it.

Naruto's conscience would not let him leave without seeing Shikamaru. Tsunade only allowed it after a reasonable time had past, allowing word to spread of Shikamaru's arrest.

The blonde's hands curled around the bars that separated him from the smartest man he knew. He looked up with a smirk. "Is Hinata with you?"

Naruto shook his head. Shikamaru nodded, "wouldn't want her to see me in a cell."

Naruto inhaled sharply. "What happened?"

"I can go to jail for a lot of things." He paused as he leaned back and stretched out his legs. "But not murder."

Naruto's forehead crinkled in confusion. "Someone framed you?"

"When your boat is going down," Shikamaru said, looking at the ceiling, "you cut your loose ends."

Naruto stepped closer until his body pressed against the bars. "Are you- what are you trying to say?"

"Do you play chess, Naruto?"

"Not really."

Shikamaru looked at him. "But you know the rules." Then he looked away.

"I guess." Naruto shrugged.

"The object of the game is to win, right?"

"That's with all games."

Shikamaru tilted his head, "Even at the sacrifice of other pieces"

Naruto thought about this for a moment, "Are you a sacrifice, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru with his sharp brown eyes stared at Naruto. "Are you?"

Naruto always felt outsmarted by Shikamaru.

"Stop speaking to me in metaphors!"

Shikamaru laughed again, this time it was lower, more to himself like he was remembering an old joke. "Which is the most powerful piece in chess?"

Without hesitation Naruto replied, "The king."

"Really?" And it was almost earnest and when Naruto left, he couldn't help feeling that the whole conversation had meant so much more.


End file.
